Bad News for a Drama Queen
by MadQuinn13
Summary: Sandra has some big news for Claire. Can she take it? One-shot


Claire was woken up by her cell. Gretchen always said she should turn it off but last time she did that she had like ten voicemails telling her Nathan was dead so she didn't turn it off.

"Who was that?" Gretchen asked from her side of the bed, now the normal person would push the two beds together, Gretchen and Claire were not normal people, they decided to share a twin bed so they had two choices, hang half off the bed or cuddle up. Now if there was a fight one would go to the other bed otherwise they were pretty much always touching.

"Mom, 'parently I need to come home right away, last time I got that message I was told my Dad was dead...oh shit." She quickly called Noah, Peter, Angela anyone she cared about really and now satisfied that no one was dead, except maybe Mr. Muggles but her mom sounded excited on the phone not sad, or devastated in her case.

"Well good thing it's FRYday." Gretchen added with a laugh mocking Rebecca Black.

"Yup, just gotta get a train ticket." Claire muttered getting up and going to her dinosaur of a computer.

"I'll drive you, it'll take longer but we can make like a road trip out of it, unless you don't want me to go." Gretchen wasn't sure if Claire wanted to go and maybe sort of inviting herself along was the wrong mood.

"Thanks but I think I'll get the train it seems like it can't wait." Claire smiled before giving her girlfriend a quick kiss.

...

Claire was back in her old room curled up in bed sulking like a child. She texted Gretchen what the news was and all she had to say was "Tell your mom I said congrats" like she was going to do that.

Sandra knocked on the door and was promptly ignored. She came in anyways causing Claire to sulk even more.

"Okay, what about this don't you like?" She tried to get close to her daughter but instead Claire shifted over and away, why they bought her such a big bed Sandra didn't remember.

"I just thought you and Dad would get back together, like you just needed time or something." She turned around and looked at her mom, and right when Sandra went to say something Claire spoke up. "I know why you kicked him out and everything, and he gave me a summary of the Sylar stuff, but you really can't blame him for that. Since Sylar did do it." Claire had no reason to defend her dad, she wasn't really speaking to him at the moment herself but still she wanted her parents to get back together, she didn't mind Dough, he did offer her and Lyle pot and booze which was just plain funny and Lauren was okay, better then Tracy but in her mind her parents belong with each other. But no her mom had to fuck that up by getting engaged to Dimwitted Dough.

"Claire..." Sandra started with a sigh that was never good. "I know I have said this a few thousands time already but well Claire you know it wasn't your fault right?" Sandra tried to comfort her but Claire didn't make that easy.

"Yeah..." Claire didn't want to be reasonable now, she wanted to hop back on the train and bitch about all this to Gretchen because over the phone Gretchen couldn't half the things she normally does to make Claire calm down. "You could've I dunno waited til you actually dated him for at least a year." Claire added bitterly.

"True and you could've not hid a boy in your closet." Sandra still found that funny.

"So does this mean next time Gretchen comes, we can stay in my room?" She was starting to get out of her mood.

"Maybe, if your doors stays open at all times, that goes for the closet too." Sandra rubbed Claire's back.

"He buys me and Lyle weed and booze." Claire knew it was a shot in the dark.

"I know now I will kill you if you tell your brother this, it doesn't make a difference to you, the booze is fake and the _weed _ isn't weed, its plant leaves mixed with meds to try and treat...well you name what's wrong with him and it'll fix it." Sandra was glad that the child in collage didn't drink or do drugs, if only for the fact that no matter how much she took she wouldn't feel a thing.

"Still upset?" Claire nodded.

"Kind of, is there **any **chance at all that you'll get back with dad?" Claire figured it was worth a shot.

"There's a better chance of me calling up Meredith for a date." Of course Sandra forgot that Meredith died.

"You might need a Ouija board for that." Claire pointed out.

"...It's a really good thing your pretty Claire." Sandra knew if her daughter had to rely on her brain she wouldn't get far.

"It really is!"


End file.
